Life Has Dark Sides
by Shadazefan14
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T just in case. Sonic Couples Shadaze, Knuxouge, Sonally, Tailosmo (how ever it is), Don't like it then Don't read it.
1. Summary

Life Has Dark Sides

It has been three years after Shadow and Blaze were married. Soon after the wedding Shadow was claimed king of the Sol Dimension, even though Garden disapproved. Now living a house of their own, Shadow has the role of daddy to his two year old little girl, Harley. Meaning Shadow has two people in life that needs to be protected instead of one. Then Shadow finds out Blaze is pregnant. New enemies are lurking in the shadows, waiting for Shadow to turn his back. Can Shadow protect his family or will they end up in the clutches of the enemies he knows?

Shadaze, Sonally, and Knuxouge. If you don't like the pairings then don't read.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters! **

**I only own Harley the Hedgecat, Micka the Enchbat, and R.J. the Hedgesquirrel! **


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Perfect Life **

It has been a long day for the ebony hedgehog. **G.U.N **worked him harder than usual, but he managed to make through it. He lived a perfect life. He had a beautiful wife, with a beautiful daughter. He had a big enough house to suit their needs, and enough money to live on. Who would want any better? Shadow pulled up into the driveway and saw a car he only knew so well.

"Why in the world is faker and his wife doing here?" Shadow wondered aloud.

Shadow looked through the window to see Blaze chit-chatting with Sally and Sonic playing with Harley. Harley looked and saw Shadow and before Sonic knew she was out the door.

"DADDY!" Harley screamed and hugged Shadow's leg.

"Hey Harley, were you a good girl today?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Mommy made cookies. They are the best." Harley smiled.

"Well, why don't we sneak into the kitchen and grab a cookie. How's that sound?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. I lik cookies." Harley said and tiptoed into the house.

Shadow followed close behind. They went through the door and Shadow was glad that faker was talking with Blaze. Shadow and Harley got into the kitchen. Shadow was just about to grab a cookie when "The Ultimate Life Form stealing my cookies with his little sidekick?" Blaze asked

"His idea." Harley pointed at Shadow.

"Me? I think it was her idea." Shadow said and went for a cookie, but Blaze grabbed his hand.

"Put the cookie down." Blaze demanded

"Fine." I grumbled and put the cookie down.

"Oh, Mr. Life Form just got busted." Sonic laughed as he walked into the kitchen with Sally following behind.

"Shut the f…"

"Shadow the Hedgehog we have a child in the room watch you language." Blaze snapped. "Come on Harley let's go find something to do. You may continue when I leave."

"Busted." Sonic laughed.

"That's it faker, one more sly comment and I am going to kick your butt so hard you won't be able to sit a whole year got it?" Shadow warned.

"Yeah, yeah. You need anger management or something." Sonic joked.

"You might need a new butt." Shadow said and showed Sonic the door.

Before Sonic stepped out of the door way, Shadow sent his foot right into Sonic's tailbone, making him yelp and land on his face.

"He warned you." Sally said and walked right past Sonic.

"Bye Sally." Shadow said.

"Take care Shadow." She replied.

"Don't I always." Shadow joked and shut the door.

"Mommy, what was daddy going to say?" Harley asked.

"Let's just put it this way, it is a very bad word and I don't want you to ever to say it, okay?" Blaze said.

"Yeah, I got it." Harley said.

There was a hint of sadness in Harley voice.

"What's wrong honey?" Blaze asked.

"I'm just wonley. I want to be like other kids. Hav a brover or a sister." Harley said.

"Harley, we went over this already. Your dad and I don't want another kid, because we got you." Blaze said.

Harley looked away and a tear fell from her eyes.

"I'll talk it over with your father. Stay here in your room and play Barbie's for a little bit okay?" Blaze said and left and went to find Shadow.

Shadow was looking out the window when he heard footsteps coming his way. He turned around and saw Blaze leaned up against the doorway. He walked over to her and pulled her in close. He tilted her head up so he can get a welcome home kiss.

"Shadow, we need to talk." Blaze said.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

**The Argument and the Discovery**

"Shadow, we need to talk." Blaze said.

"What did I do?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing it's just Harley."

"What about Harley?"

"She wants to be like other kids. What I mean is she wants a brother or a sister."

"WHAT?!" Shadow jumped back a couple steps, letting go of his hold on Blaze.

"Shadow, I can't bear to see her sad all the time."

"I told you we are not doing it again. One time is enough."

"It's not for me Shadow, it's for Harley. Can't you see, underneath all of her happiness and smiles is a little girl who wants someone to play with her. Someone for her to draw with, play dress up with, someone she can watch out for." Blaze argued.

"Well she has Micka and R.J..."

"But what happens when they can't come over? Harley is left heartbroken."

"Blaze, for the last time NO." Shadow said and walked away.

"Not even for Harley?" Blaze asked fighting the tears back.

"Blaze, this conversation is over." Shadow said and headed for the kitchen.

Blaze let a tear fall. She needed to clear her head out. She headed out to the garage and fired up the Mustang Gt and pulled out of the driveway. As soon as she put it in to drive, Blaze slammed on the gas. Leaving the house as fast as Sonic can run.

Shadow heard the car start up. He ran to the window to see what was going on, but as soon as he got to the window all he could see were tire marks on the new pavement. He went into their room and he slammed the door. A picture fell onto the floor and shattered. Shadow walked over to pick up the pieces. He picked up the picture and stared at it. It was their wedding day. Blaze was in a beautiful white dress and her hair was done up in curls. It made her look even more beautiful. Shadow looked closer at the photo and saw two familiar faces in the crowd.

"What the heck?" Shadow said and looked at the picture closer.

"No, it can't be!" He almost yelled.

Mephiles and Silver were in the background. Frowns were on their face as Shadow leaned in the kiss Blaze.

"Daddy, wats rong?" Harley asked.

"Nothing, come with me you're going to Micka's for a little bit." Shadow said and picked Harley up.

He had to find Blaze, and apologize. He had to warn her that danger was out there and she couldn't be alone. Shadow strapped a helmet onto Harley's little head. He hopped on and put Harley in front of him. Harley loved riding the motorcycle, just like her did. Shadow drove away from the house and headed for Knuckles. Despite his hatred towards the red idoit, Shadow had to put up with him because Shadow was close friends with Rouge. Shadow pulled into Rouge's drive way to their mansion. Of course the outside was painted some blue color. It was really nice. The lawn was always in tiptop shape. Trees always looked perfect. Shadow shook his head and unstrapped Harley's helmet. Rouge must've heard the motorcycle because she was standing in the doorway. Shadow walked up towards her and nodded.

"Can you watch her for me?" Shadow asked.

Rouge crouched so she was eye level with Harley.

"How could I ever say no to this adorable little angel?" Rouge said and let Harley inside.

"Shadow what's up?" Rouge asked after shutting the door behind her.

"I was being my idiot self and I've gotta go find Blaze and apologize." Shadow mumbled.

"What did you do?"

"Harley was talking with Blaze. Harley wants a brother or a sister. Blaze and I already had an agreement. So we had an argument and of course I lost my anger towards her and she left." Shadow explained.

"I can see you doing that."

"So after she left I slammed the bedroom door and our wedding picture fell on the floor and shattered. I picked up the picture and looked hard and long at it and I realized that something wasn't right."

"Did Amy do a sloppy job and you're just now noticing?" Rouge laughed.

"No, here take a look." Shadow said and handed the picture to Rouge.

Rouge studied it and then she gasped.

"It's Mephiles and Silver. How did they know?" Rouge gasped.

"Gardon probably told Silver and Silver wants revenge. The only person who can help him is Scourge and Mephiles. My guess is Scourge was too busy with Fiona to help, so Silver got Mephiles' help."

"Go find Blaze, it's not safe for her to be out there alone." Rouge said and started shoving Shadow to his bike.

"Thank you for watching Harley." Shadow said.

"Anytime, she is such an angel."

Shadow shook his head and laughed. He pulled out of the driveway and went to his favorite spot.

Blaze sat in the grass by a big oak tree. This is where her and Shadow go if they need alone time. She heard a motorcycle engine.

"Here comes Shadow to apologize." Blaze said and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"There you are." Shadow said and walked towards her.

"If you come to apologize, you'd better say it and leave. I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Blaze snapped.

"Blaze, listen, I know I lost my temper with you. So when you left, I walked into our bedroom and slammed the door. Our wedding picture shattered on the floor. I picked it up and look hard and long at something that wasn't supposed to be there." Shadow explained.

"Did I mess up on my hair?" Blaze asked.

"Look for yourself." Shadow said and handed the picture to Blaze.

Blaze looked at it dumb folded at first. Then she looked again and gasped.

"Shadow, did you know about this and you're now just telling me." Blaze growled.

"No, I never knew about it, and if I did I would've told you." Shadow said.

"How come I didn't notice it earlier?"

"I asked myself the same question Blaze. It is not safe for you to be here alone. We need to go to Rouge's and pick up Harley. After that, I don't want you to be alone."

"Thank you. I know what you told me earlier but please, just for Harley's sake?" Blaze begged.

"I thought about and my answer is yes, but this is the last time." Shadow warned.

Blaze ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Shadow." Blaze said as she kissed him.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Angel and The Fight**

Blaze drove to Rouge's house to pick up Harley. Pulling into the driveway, rouge came out of the door.

"Come to pick up the angel?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, I really don't know where she got the angel." Blaze said and followed Rouge inside.

"Definitely not from her daddy." Rouge pointed out. "She in Micka's room. They fell asleep about ten minutes ago."

Blaze shook her head. "Can she stay here for the night, because I'm not going to be home until tomorrow?" Blaze lied.

"Blaze, what's going on?" Rouge looked right into Blaze's eyes and she can tell if you're lying or not.

"Nothing." Blaze answered.

"She can stay here, I really don't mind." Rouge smiled and shut the door of Micka's room.

"Thank you, I'll be over in the morning to come and get her." Blaze said and walked through the door.

She walked to her car and headed home.

Shadow was in the bedroom, pacing back and forth.

"Why am I agreeing to do this?" Shadow asked himself.

"For Harley, Mr. Life Form." Blaze said, standing in the doorway.

Shadow stared at her and nodded. One night and one night only.

"Let's get this over with." Shadow said and shut the door behind Blaze.

**The Next Morning…. **

Blaze heard her alarm clock beeping. She reached over and shut it off. She shook her head and went into the bathroom to get changed. After changing, Blaze went outside to the car. She had to go pick Harley up. Blaze noticed Shadow's motorcycle was still here.

"I guess I have got to go wake him up." She grumbled and head back inside.

Blaze walked into the bedroom and saw Shadow still sleeping under the covers. She walked over to him and tickled him behind his ear.

"Sleepy head, **G.U.N **is going to be mad if you don't wake up." She purred.

Shadow jolted upwards in bed.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"9:35." Blaze answered.

"Crap." Was all Shadow said and headed for the bathroom to get himself ready.

"Thank you for getting me up." He said and kissed Blaze.

"No problem." She said and head back out for the garage to start the car up.

She saw Shadow run into the garage to garage his bike. Blaze blew him a kiss before backing out of the driveway. She watched Shadow head the opposite direction. Blaze drove until she saw Rouge's house. She saw Micka and Harley were playing in the front yard. Harley ran to the car when it stopped.

"Mommy!" She screamed as she ran to hug Blaze.

"Go continue to play; I'll be back in a moment." She said and Harley ran off back to Micka.

Rouge was sitting on the front porch with Knuckles.

"Hey Blaze; I thought Rouge adopted another kid this morning." Knuckles said.

"You're an idoit. What other kid here is lilac with black stripes in her hair?" Blaze asked.

"Uh, I don't know." He grumbled.

Blaze shook her head and turned to Rouge. "Was she good?" Blaze asked.

"Of course, she is like a child of my own." Rouge said.

"She is definitely not me or Shadow. When I was little, if I went to another person's house I usually ended up getting kicked out for my attitude or my flames. Shadow, he probably be thinking on ways to kill something." Blaze joked.

"That's the truth." Knuckles snorted.

"He's not that bad Knuckles." Blaze teased.

Then she heard Shadow's motorcycle pull into Rouge's driveway. Shadow came running up.

"Blaze where's Harley?" Shadow asked.

"In the yard and why are you here. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Blaze asked confused.

"Blaze, Harley is not in the yard. Neither is Micka." Shadow said.

Blaze ran out from behind the tree and saw that both Micka and Harley were gone.

"I'll check the house. You, Knuckles, and Shadow look around the house." Rouge said and ran through the door.

Blaze heard soft screaming; only her ears could pick up. She followed the sound until it got louder. Shadow was right on her tail following until he heard the screaming. Blaze was in a full run in a matter of seconds. When she got the loudest point, she noticed that Harley and Micka were playing with R.J. in someone else's yard. Blaze opened the gate and glared at Harley and Micka.

"There you two are." Blaze said.

"Sonic cam over n asked us if we wanted to com over n play." Harley said.

"Get here, all three of you." Blaze snapped.

She sensed it wasn't Sonic who came by and asked if they wanted to play. Just as she thought, Scourge came out of the back door.

"Oh, look who fell right into my trap. I knew you'd come running if we took your valuable little angels." Scourge laughed.

"You know I could've killed them all." Silver said and came out of from behind Scourge.

"Silver, why me." Blaze asked.

"You ruined my life Blaze, all because of one little accident I made. Don't worry I have got back up if I need it." Silver growled and Mephiles came out from behind him.

"I knew you two wanted revenge when you were in the wedding picture." Shadow growled back.

"Shadow, what a pleasure for you to join us." Mephiles laughed.

"And she has more back up on the way." Knuckles said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh and the red idiot is here too. I'm really scared now." Scourge said sarcastically.

"Well hard to see my green image be afraid of an idiot." Sonic said jumping down from the roof.

"Wait you're here too." Silver asked.

"So am I." Rouge said as she landed on the ground.

"This isn't fair." Scourge complained.

"You sound like a wimp. I'm taking you on." Knuckles said.

"But, it is 5 against 3." Silver complained and just as he said that Blaze threw a fireball at Silver.

"Now!" Rouge said.

"Micka, take R.J. and Harley back to your house. Lock the door and let no one inside." Blaze said and kissed Harley's forehead.

"Yes ma'am." Micka said and ran off with Harley and R.J. trailing behind.

She turned around to join the fight. When she turned around she got a fly away fist that came from Knuckles.

"You hit the wrong person." Scourge laughed then he was knocked out by Knuckles.

"Watch your fists; I don't like being punched by you." Blaze grumbled and saw Mephiles and Silver retreating.

"Blaze what happened?" Asked as he came running over to me. "Who did this to your pretty face?"

"Sonic's red idiot friend." Blaze mumbled.

"Knuckles, I'm going to kill you." And with that Shadow was off after Knuckles.

"Let's get some ice on that eye of yours." Rouge said as we walked back to her house.

"Knuckles sure is an idiot." Sonic said.

"You just now noticed that." Blaze mumbled aloud.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**The Painful Memory Almost Destroyed**

"This might hurt a little." Rouge said as she dabbed the bag of ice on Blaze's eye.

"Ow, at least be a little gentler." Blaze snapped.

"Sorry Mrs. Complainer." Rouge said and walked off to find some ibuprofen.

Knuckles stumbled through the door with some bruises and scratches on his face. Shadow walked in close behind, with Micka and Harley trailing behind him.

Harley was a little bit shorter than Micka. Her long hair flowed down until it reached her back; big ruby eyes, much like her father. She had lilac hair, with back natural highlights; with lilac fur. She resembled Blaze a lot except for her short tail; she got that from her dad.

"Mommy, wat happened?" Harley came running up to Blaze.

"I just got hit in the face." Blaze answered.

"Next time I will watch where my fists go because I do NOT like being beat by your husband." Knuckles said as he sat down in a chair beside Blaze.

"Daddy, wat happened to your face?" Micka asked.

Micka had white dread locks like her father; with black wings. She had aqua eyes like Rouge and white fur. She had red natural highlight in her hair.

"Um… Blaze how do I put it?" Knuckles turned to her.

"How should I know, it's your daughter." Blaze smirked.

"Your daddy made a mistake and he got a spanking." Shadow answered.

"Bad daddy." Micka said and walked off.

"Shadow, how could you say that?" Knuckles complained.

"Because, it's the truth." Shadow mumbled and walked over to Blaze. "I'm going back to work."

"Why were you here in the first place?" Blaze asked.

"**G.U.N **sent me here for a reason I don't know." He said and kissed Blaze. He headed for the door and he was gone.

"I wish Knuckles did that more often." Rouge said coming back with some ibuprofen. "Does he do that every time he leaves, kiss you I mean?"

"Every time." Blaze said and stood up.

"Knuckles, why can't you be more like Shadow?" Rouge asked handing Blaze the painkillers.

"I'm not Shadow, now am I?" Knuckles asked.

"Hmph." Rouge snorted.

"Well I hate to break such an interesting conversation but I must be on my way." Blaze said and called for Harley, who came running down one of the huge halls.

"Bye Harley." Micka said.

"Bye Micka." Harley said and headed towards the car.

"Blaze take care." Rouge smiled.

"Yes mother." Blaze laughed and went to the car.

She helped Harley into her car seat. Then she hopped in front. She felt someone eyes were on her so she peeked up at the doorstep to see if Rouge or Micka were watching her leave. To her surprise no one was there.

Blaze hopped out of the car and looked around her at her surroundings. She found no one.

He sat in a nearby tree watching her look around. She knew someone was watching her, but she couldn't find the person watching her. Silver had a dark chuckle in his throat.

"She is going to regret making me suffer." He said to himself.

To make her think she was going insane, Silver used his physics to pick up a pink flamingo yard ornament and held it about two feet off the ground. To his surprise she didn't freak out instead she called "Come on Silver, I know you are watching me."

Crap, she is way too smart. So he jumped from the tree he was hiding in and started towards her. She must've sent Harley to go get Knuckles and Rouge because he watched the little girl jump out of the car. To make Blaze suffer, he grabbed Harley with his physics and brought her in his arms.

Fear swept across her features as she watched her daughter struggle in Silver's arms.

"Silver, put her down." She growled.

"Blaze, this little girl is just another painful memory of what you did to me. So I decided to destroy her." Silver smirked knowing he got the upper hand.

"Silver, please. Don't hurt Harley." Blaze begged.

"Sorry." Silver said and slammed Harley on the ground.

"NO!" Blaze screamed and ran at Silver.

Anger was set in her eyes. Silver knew a broke a couple bones in Harley's fragile body and he didn't want to fight an angry mother so Silver disappeared right before Blaze could get to him. Rouge came running out when she heard Blaze scream and gasped at the sight of the adorable little angel on the ground.

Harley laid on the pavement with cuts and scrapes all over her tiny body. Blood was dripping out of some cuts on her face and body.

"Blaze, what happened?" Rouge asked trying her hardest to keep the tears back.

Blaze looked up at Rouge with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Silver." She cried.

"That pot headed, white fur, ugly and no good for nothing jerk is going to pay." Rouge growled.

"I need to get to the hospital." Blaze said and picked up the little form of her daughter.

Harley let out a small whimper of pain. Blaze hated the sound of it. She put Harley in the backseat on some blankets and pillows Blaze keeps in the trunk.

"I'm coming to, Knuckles can watch Micka." Rouge said and hopped into the passenger side.

Blaze hopped in the driver's side and sped off to the hospital.

Shadow was waiting in the commander's room waiting for commands to be barked out, when his phone started to ring. He looked down and saw Blaze's face on the screen. "What does this woman want?" He mumbled and answered.

"Shadow, how long until you're off of work?" Blaze asked.

By the sound of her voice it seemed like she was crying.

"Blaze, what's wrong?" He asked stepping out of commander's office.

"Shadow, it's Harley." She sniffled.

"Where are you?" He asked again.

"The hospital."

He let the phone drop on the ground, shutting it off. He had to get to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Commander, I have family business to take care of. I ask for permission to leave base and go fix it." Shadow asked.

"Yes agent Shadow."

With that Shadow was off. He hopped on his bike and tore off to the hospital. He got to the hospital and practically jumped off his bike and stormed into the hospital. A nurse was standing in the lobby looking for someone. She turned around and said "Shadow, follow me."

The nurse was Amy Rose. So that is the reason she knew who he was. She lead him to a room and opened the door. The sight was horrifying for Shadow. On the bed in front of him was his little girl. She was wrapped up with gauzes and had a cast on her right leg and left arm.

"Blaze, what happened?" Shadow choked on words.

She looked up at Shadow and all she said was "Silver."

Anger rushed through him. He needed to know what happened.

"Blaze tell me what happened." Shadow said sitting down next to her.

"I was just leaving Rouge's house when I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked around and I saw no one. At first I thought it was Rouge or Micka at the front door, but no one was there. Then suddenly a pink flamingo lawn ornament started floating two feet in the air and I knew it was Silver." She paused.

"I called his name and he came out of a tree. I told Harley to go into Rouge's house and she was running at full speed. Before she got to the door, Silver used his physic and brought her to him. I was scared and I told him to put her down. He told me that she was just another painful memory and that he was going to destroy her." Blaze paused again.

"I begged him to put her down and he slammed her on the ground. I ran at him but before I could hit him, he disappered." Blaze started crying again but this time on Shadow's chest fur.

"It's okay." Shadow whispered in her ear, not even convincing himself.


	6. Chapter 5

**If you have a problem with my couples, I suggest you just don't post. I have been getting post about how bad my couples are. You will be blocked if you say anything bad about the couples. Thanks for understanding.**

**CHAPTER 5 **

**The Miracle **

**A couple days later… **

A tool dropped on the young fox's foot.

"Ow." He said.

He had been tinkering with tools because he had nothing better to be doing. He was enjoying the peace and quiet until "Hey Tails." Sonic came.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails said putting the tool back.

"Did I tell you what happened the other day with R.J.?" He asked.

"Yes you have. You have told me a countless times on how you kicked Silver's butt." Tails mumbled.

Just as Tails said that Shadow came in. He looked like a mess. His eyes were red and puffy from….crying. Wait Shadow was crying. This must not be good. Behind the sadness was anger, a huge wave of anger.

"My gun broke, do you think you can fix it." He asked.

"Let me take a look at it." Tails said as he grabbed the gun from Shadow.

"Shadow, you look down. What's going on?" Tails asked.

Shadow let out a deep breath. "Sonic, do you remember how you helped us fight Scourge, Mephiles, and Silver? Well after I was done getting my beating out of Knuckles, I went back to work." Shadow paused then continued.

"Blaze was just leaving Rouge's house, when she said she felt eyes on her. She said she looked everywhere but couldn't find out who it was, until a lawn ornament started floating. She knew it was Silver, so she called his name. She sent Harley back into Rouge's house. Before Harley could make it to the door, Silver used his physics and brought her to him." Shadow voice changed from a husky whisper to a low growl.

"Blaze was scared to death; she said she demanded Harley to be put down. The next time she begged and…..and Silver slammed Harley on the ground. She's at the hospital still because she hasn't came out of her coma." Shadow said.

Tails knew right away that Shadow was in a lot of pain.

"Is Blaze still with her?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but she isn't up for any visitors right now." Shadow answered.

"That pot headed, ugly, freak of nature, jerk is going to pay." Sonic growled.

Blaze sat with Harley day in and day out, just waiting for the slightest movement. Blaze hasn't had any sleep. She only had a cup of water every now and then, while making a quick stop to the restroom. Blaze rubbed her hands on Harley's just waiting. Then she heard something.

"Mommy, where am i?" Harley asked.

Blaze jumped up out of her seat and leaned over Harley.

"You're in the hospital. Don't worry, mommy's here." Blaze said as she gently hugged Harley.

Blaze picked up her phone and dialed Shadow's phone.

Shadow heard his phone ring, so he looked down to see Blaze's face on the screen. He feared the worst.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Shadow, Harley's awake!" Blaze said.

"Daddy!" Harley said into the phone.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said and hung up.

"Here's your gun Shadow." Tails said but Shadow was already gone.

"Harley must've pulled through." Sonic said.

"Probably, should we go check and see for ourselves?" Tails asked.

"Let's." Sonic said and grabbed Tails, dragging him to his car.

Shadow pulled into the hospital and ran through the halls until he got to Harley's room. He opened the door and Harley had a huge smile on her face, along with her mother. Shadow walked over to the bed and leaned over and kissed Harley's forehead.

"Daddy, you need to kick pot heds butt." Harley said laughing.

"I will, I'll promise you that." Shadow said and pulled Blaze to his side.

Sonic and Tails came through the door each carrying a small teddy bear, which Harley instantly grabbed.

"You just made her day." Blaze said.

"They were on sale." Sonic shrugged.

"Still, she loves them." Blaze smiled and turned back to Harley, who was hugging the teddy bears.

Rouge came through the door next with a huge teddy bear. Harley dropped Sonic and Tails' present and reach for Rouge's.

"No fair Rouge." Sonic grunted.

"Come on Sonic, she'll still play with yours." Rouge teased.

Blaze and Shadow had to chuckle. She was going to be playing with the bigger one far more than the little ones. Micka came in with an extra small teddy bear. Harley shoved the huge teddy bear on the ground and went for Micka's.

"Ha your daughter's teddy bear was so small, and Harley choose that one instead of yours." Sonic laughed.

"Not funny. Rouge snorted.

The doctor came in with a warm smile.

"Looks like she's ready to go home. Just sign these papers and I will send you on your way." The doctor said handing Blaze some papers.

In a instant Blaze handed the papers back and the doctor said to wait here he will be right back. Blaze nodded and waited. The doctor came back with a little pick wheel chair that Harley instantly fell in love with.

"The nurses said you can roll in style now.: He laughed.

Shadow picked Harley up and put her in the wheel chair. Harley giggled once she was seated.

"Thank you so much for all you have done for us." Blaze thanked the doctor.

"Anytime ma'am, Harley is a jewel to everybody here. She has touched so many hearts in her little stay." He said and left the room.

Blaze pushed Harley out of the room and right as she got out of the room, Amy came running over with a couple other nurses.

"Is she ready to go?" Amy asked.

"Yes, so am I." Blaze said.

"Well some of us girl made her a little something." Amy said as she handed a hand sewn quit with Harley's name stitched on it.

Harley fell in love with it.

"Thanks you girls, Harley is going to sleep with it every night." Blaze smiled and she began pushing Harley to the door.

The nurses all said their goodbyes and headed back off to work. Shadow got stuck carrying all of the teddy bears. She had to laugh when Sonic kept touching the stack making them all fall over and she knew Shadow mumbled a couple cuss words every time the stack fell over. She got to the car and put Harley in the backseat. Harley was a little bit fidgety but soon settled in.

Blaze hopped into the driver's side and headed home. The place where she could get some sleep in her own bed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**The Surprise and the Hospital Again**

Blaze pulled up into the driveway of her home. Rouge and Micka were already waiting there for her. They helped carry everything in. Blaze carried Harley into her room and put her on the ground so she could play dolls with Micka.

"Hun, you should go take a nap. You look exhausted. Don't worry about Harley, I'll watch her." Rouge smiled.

"Rouge, thank you." Blaze said and headed off to her room.

As soon as she got to her room, her stomach felt horrible and she went into the bathroom. She knew the signs all too well, just to make sure, she grabbed a test that she kept hidden in the bathroom. A couple minutes later, the test said she was positive. She shook her head and threw the test away and went to sleep, because she needed it.

As soon as she was about to crawl in the bed, Rouge came in.

"You better tell me what you were doing in the bathroom." She demanded.

"I…um." Blaze thought of a lie.

"Blaze, we're friends. You can tell me." Rouge said staring at her.

Blaze shook her head. "I'm pregnant, happy?"

"Really?" Shadow asked as he walked in through the door.

"I'll leave you two be, I'm going to watch the girls." Rouge said walking off.

"How….Why…..Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Blaze shuttered.

"I just got off, why? Happy to see me?" Shadow asked wrapping her in an embrace.

"Well, I thought you'd still be at work. I wasn't expecting you." Blaze said as she kissed him.

"Well, now I have to keep a careful eye on you." Shadow whispered in her ear.

"I can take perfectly care of myself." She smiled.

**KNOCK….KNOCK. **

"I'll get it." Blaze mumbled and started walking to the door but Shadow beat her to it.

"Hey Shadow, you left this at my shop." Tails said handing Shadow his gun back.

"Come on in." Shadow said knowing it would tick Blaze off.

"Thanks, Cosmo wanted to go see Harley. She had a gift for her." Tails said as Cosmo came through the door.

"Yeah, Tails told me what happened. He should be arrested, but knowing Silver, he could just up and leave." Cosmo said sitting down next to Tails on the couch.

**KNOCK….KNOCK. **

"I can bet you ten bucks Shadow, that it is Sonic." Blaze said going to get the door.

"Hey, Blaze." Sonic said with Sally standing beside him.

"Come on in, Shadow has been dying to see you." Blaze smirked at Shadow as he glared at her.

"Really Blaze?" He asked.

All Blaze could do is nod. Sonic sat down next to Tails and Sally sat next to him, while R.J. ran into Harley's room to play dolls. (He's a strange kid, ain't he?)

"So, how's Harley doing?" Sally asked.

"Better than she was a couple days ago." Blaze answered.

The girls started a girl talk and the boys sat there glaring at one another, typical for Shadow and Sonic but not Tails. Since nobody was talking he just joined in with Shadow and Sonic. Then Shadow had to say it because he wanted to tick Blaze off because he felt like it.

"I'm going to be a dad again." Shadow smirked.

Blaze gasped then started glaring at him, sending Shadow death messages.

"AHHHH! I can't believe it." Sally said, hugging Blaze.

Cosmo did the same. Then Sonic slapped Shadow on the back.

"I knew you would get her in the bed again." He said.

**Later, in the hospital…. **

"Next time you say something like that, you'll be in the graveyard, got it?" Shadow snapped.

"Yes…Understood." Sonic mumbles.

Sonic had a broken arm and a couple scratches and bruises on his face. There were also a lot of cuts on his stomach.

*FLASHBACK*

"_I knew you would get her in the bed again." Sonic said. _

_Shadow stood up off of his seat on the couch and punched Sonic square in the nose. Then he threw Sonic on the ground and stomped on his arm a few times until he heard the crunch of bones. Sonic stood up to face Shadow, but he got knocked out and rushed to the hospital. _

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"You are an idiot." Knuckles laughed.

"So are you." Sonic said. "You punched Blaze in the face when you were supposed to be fighting Scourge."

"That was an accident and I got my beating from Shadow but I didn't end up in the hospital like you did." Knuckles said.

"Let's stop talking about idoits because I am getting a major headache." Blaze said rubbing her temples.

"Yeah listen to the pregnant woman." Knuckles smirked.

And with that Knuckles was in his own hospital bed.

"See, wrong words make you end up in the same spot knuckle head." Blaze smirked.

All the doctors would do is laugh when Knuckles or Sonic ended up in the hospital. They all knew it was either Blaze or Shadow getting their beatings on them.

"Well, Sonic, you can leave here now. Make sure that you don't end up back in the same bed this month." Amy Rose said and handing Sally the release papers.

"Thanks Amy." Sally said and helped Sonic out of the bed.

"Knuckles, you are free to go." the doctor said wondering who to give the release papers to.

"Here, let me take them." Blaze said and grabbed the papers from the doctor.

"Thanks Blaze and how is Harley doing?" He asked.

"Very well, she is happy to be home, just like I am." Blaze said as she started to leave.

"Good." Was all the doctor said before leaving the room.

"_I'm coming for you Blaze. Shadow won't always be there to protect you." _A voice inside of Blaze's head spoke. She knew that voice, it only happens to be Silver. To her surprise Silver was nowhere to be found.

"Shadow, do you have to work tomorrow?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, it's not a holiday." Shadow said. "Why?"

"I just heard someone talking to me inside my head and he told me that he is coming for me and you won't be there to protect me." Blaze said.

Shadow looked down at Blaze and saw she was completely terrified. He can get a lease for tomorrow and he never works on the weekend so he could be with Blaze. He didn't want to leave her alone just in case.

"I'll get a lease, so I can stay home with you tomorrow." He said and kissed her forehead as they walked out of the door.

"_I'll get you when you are all alone Blaze. Shadow will have something to do. I will get you. It may be tonight."_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Encounter and the Stupid Hospital AGAIN!**

Shadow drove home; he needed sleep just like Blaze did. While driving, Shadow watched Blaze. She looked scared of something, but he didn't know what. When he pulled into the driveway and Shadow looked over into the passenger seat. Blaze had her head on the window, with her eyes closed.

She must've fallen asleep on the way. Shadow got out and went over to the passenger side and grabbed Blaze bridle style. He opened the door and Rouge walked up to him.

"The girls fell asleep, I'll stay here and watch them if you want to go to bed." Rouge whispered so she wouldn't wake Blaze up.

"Thank you Rouge, but I think I might be up for a while." Shadow said looking out the window.

Night had fallen, so everything was dark outside. He walked into their bedroom and set Blaze down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her, and then kissed Blaze's forehead. He loved Blaze and He would do everything in his power to protect her.

Shadow walked back out and sat down at the kitchen table with Rouge. Rouge brought him a cup of coffee.

"Here, if you are going to stay up." She said handing him the cup, which he took.

"Thanks." He said and sat in the dark house with Rouge.

"Are you happy that you are having another kid?" Rouge asked.

"Very." Shadow nodded.

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

"I want a healthy baby."

"Well besides a healthy baby, a boy, or girl?"

"A boy."

"I can see why. When Harley gets older, you are going have to chase all those teenage boys away. I know that will be an easy task for the Ultimate Life Form."

"With a boy, I won't have to worry about chasing anybody away."

"Maybe fan girls, because he is the Ultimate Life Form's son."

"Yeah, I hate fan girls." Shadow shook his head.

"So does Knuckles." Rouge agreed.

Shadow listened and he heard footsteps. He stood up and told Rouge to go check on the girls. Rouge ran into Harley's bedroom as Shadow ran into theirs. Blaze was still sleeping but he continued to hear footsteps. Then they stopped and he felt eyes on him.

Shadow grabbed the pistol and turned around and faced Silver and Scourge.

"What a surprise Shadow." Silver chuckled.

"Silver and Scourge, I knew you were here." Shadow growled.

"Mephiles is here too. He is just taking care of something." Silver said.

Mephiles came in holding Rouge by the neck. She wanted to scream but fear of being killed stopped her.

"Where's is Blaze?" Silver demanded.

Blaze shot right up in bed. She hurried and jumped out of the bed and glared at Silver.

"You, you told me that you were coming tonight. You were that voice in my head. I knew I wasn't going crazy." Blaze growled rubbing her eyes.

"Yes that was me, but looks like your husband is smart enough to foil my plans." Silver sneered.

"What, did you think I was stupid?" Shadow growled.

"No." Silver said.

Harley came wheeling in on her wheel chair. She passed Silver and headed right to her mommy.

"Pot head is here, daddy kick his a…"

"Harley don't you say it." Blaze snapped.

"Little girl picking up on her daddy's foul language. What great parents you make." Scourge chuckled.

Micka came running in and kicked Silver in the spot. (You know it.) Silver fell onto the ground and grabbed the spot Micka kicked.

"Take that you big fat meanie." Micka snorted and ran over to Blaze because she was scared of Mephiles.

"That little girl is going to pay." Silver growled and charged at Micka but Blaze stood in front of him so he couldn't get Micka.

"A little girl kicked you in the batteries. Now you are going to kill her? Pitiful." Blaze snorted.

While all this was happing, Shadow was making calls to Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and a few **G.U.N **agents. The door busted open and the agents had their weapons pulled out.

"Stop where you are and put your hands up." They said.

"Make us." Scourge snorted.

"We will." Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails said coming through the door.

"How did you?" Silver asked.

"Shadow called us." Sonic said.

"Really? Well here's the sad thing about all of this. These people can't stop me from doing this." Silver said and grabbed a knife.

He walked to Blaze's side and stabbed her. Blaze took a few steps back. She gasped at the sight of the knife in her side. Then without a soft landing, Blaze fell on the ground.

"Time to bail." Mephiles said and disappeared with Silver and Scourge.

The** G.U.N **agents went outside and left to go find Silver's gang. Shadow ran over to Blaze. Tears filled his eyes. First Harley, now Blaze. Could his life get any worse?

"Rouge, go start the car now." Shadow growled.

Rouge ran outside in the dark and started the car. Shadow picked Blaze up.

"Do you want us to come?" Sonic asked.

"No. Watch the girl with Rouge, I'll be fine." He snapped and put Blaze in the car and sped off.

He pulled into the hospital and doctors were already waiting for him. Shadow carried Blaze to the room they pointed at. He set her down and Amy said "Shadow, may you come with me?"

"Yes." He nodded and followed Amy out.

She brought him to a private room.

"What happened at this time at night?" She asked.

"That pot headed freak." Shadow growled. "Aren't you supposed to be off of work?"

"Yes, but as I was leaving they got a call from **G.U.N **saying that Blaze was stabbed and they needed us to be ready. I really thought I liked Silver, when he let me sleep in his room. I really didn't mean to cause a fight like this. When Silver started fighting and doing all this bad, I told myself that he wasn't a man worth loving." Amy said.

"I don't know what Blaze saw in him but when that fight happened I was the only one she would open up to. I really want to crush his puny little head of his." Shadow growled.

"I know that feeling." Amy said.

"Shadow, you can come in now." The doctor said.

Shadow stood up and followed the doctor inside. As soon as he was through the door he ran over to Blaze's side.

"She will have slight scar. It will hurt for at least 2-3 weeks then the pain will slowly vanish. Is she pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Shadow asked.

"Then it shouldn't have hurt the baby at all. It went through the side and didn't get past the hip bone." He explained.

"Thank you for what you have done." Shadow said, meaning that he needed some alone time.

The doctor understood and left. Shadow grabbed Blaze's hand in his own and he held it. He wanted to know why he didn't do anything about it. He was just standing there. He shook his head.

He wanted to cry but no tears came. He wanted to scream but no words came out. All he could do is shake his head and ask himself why.

Rouge sent Micka out into the living room as she sat with Harley. The poor little girl was devastated. She couldn't get Harley to stop crying no matter what Rouge did.

"Harley, your mommy is going to be okay." Rouge said.

"Why, why aunt Rouge. Why did it haf to be mommy." She cried.

"Something's happen honey, but it's going to be okay." Rouge said.

Harley nodded and wheeled out of the bedroom. Rouge went into the bathroom and grabbed some cleaning supplies to clean up the blood that was on the floor. She came back with some stain remover and some paper towel.

"Is Harley going to be okay?" Knuckles asked as he bent over to help Rouge.

"I really hope so. She is devastated right now." Rouge said.

"It must be pretty scary to see you mom be stabbed." Knuckles shook his head.

"I'd bet. I wished it was one of the **G.U.N **agents and not Blaze." Rouge sighed and continued scrubbing the floor.

When there was nothing left Knuckles grabbed the bloody paper towels and went to throw them in the trash.

"Do you think we should go check on them?" Sonic asked.

"Are you an idiot? Shadow said to stay here and watch the girls. Plus I'd bet he wants to kill something and you come in his view, your life will be in the graveyard." Knuckles said throwing the paper towels away.

"I'd guess you are right." Sonic sighed knowing for the first time in Knuckles' life that Knuckles was right.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sonic Needs To Learn To Keep His Big Mouth SHUT!**

Darkness and pain. She felt bullet like pain shoot through her whole body and all she could see was darkness. Where was she? Is she asleep? Why does she feel this pain?

Blaze's eye opened slightly, just enough to view her surrounds. She knew this white room. She knew this bed, but why was she here? She felt a hand on hers and she automatically knew it was Shadow's. She gave a gentle squeeze to tell him she was alright.

Shadow felt a tiny squeeze of her hand so he stood up.

"What….happened?" She asked softly.

"You were stabbed by your pot headed friend." Shadow answered.

"Where's Harley?" Blaze jolted upwards.

She let a tear roll down her face as pain shoot through her.

"She's okay Momma Goose, you just need to relax." Shadow said.

"Who's watching her?" She asked franticly.

"Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, and Rouge." Shadow answered.

Blaze let out a sigh in relief. Her baby was in good hands.

"When can we go home and sleep, I'm exhausted." Blaze mumbled.

"We have to wait until the doctor comes, then we can leave." Shadow said.

Just as he said that the doctor came in to check on Blaze. "Here are the papers, just sign you name here and you're ready to leave." He pointed to the dotted line. Shadow signed his name in a quick flick of his wrist and handed back the papers.

"Now, I don't want to see you two in this hospital for a week. I know it might be extremely impossible. I just get tired of seeing two familiar faces." The doctor laughed.

"We won't." Shadow said as he lifted Blaze out of the bed and carried her to the car.

Blaze leaned her head on Shadow's chest as he walked to the car. He set her down as gently as he could without hurting her. Blaze flinched at first then tried her hardest to hold her tears back.

"I'll drive as slow as I can." Shadow said kissing her forehead, shutting her door, and walking over to the driver's side.

"He started the engine and headed for home.

"Harley, can I come in?" Rouge asked as she tapped on the young girls' door.

"I…..guess." Harley sniffled.

Rouge came over and sat down next to Harley on her bed.

"You're mommy is going to be okay, I promise." Rouge said rubbing the little girl's back.

All Harley did was shake her head and let more tears come out. Rouge hated seeing Harley like this. She was always a happy girl no matter what the situation was. When she woke up in the hospital, she was happy. Now who wakes up in a hospital happy?

Rouge heard the front door open and someone walked in. The footsteps started towards the room. The door opened reveling Shadow holding Blaze. If Harley wasn't in casts and bandaged up, she would've jumped out of the bed and ran to hug them. All Harley could do is sit in the bed wanting a hug.

Shadow walked over and set Blaze down next to Harley. Blaze wrapped her arms around her little girl, and they had their mother, daughter embrace. A tear rolled down Blaze's face, knowing her baby was safe.

"Well, what the doctor say?" Rouge asked.

"I didn't listen. Heck, I'm too tired to carry Blaze back into the room. I going to have to find strength somewhere because she won't let Faker or Knuckle Head touch her." Shadow said yawning in the process. "All I could remember him saying is he didn't want to see us for a week."

"I believe that." Rouge said.

Harley fell asleep in Blaze's lap. Blaze moved the little girl back onto her bed and pulled the covers up.

"Shadow, you won't let me walk, so come, and get me." Blaze said.

Shadow picked Blaze up and started towards the bedroom. The boys happened to find Shadow's PS3, because they were all staring at the screen like a bunch of retards with remotes in their hands.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching my little girl, not watching the stupid PS3." Shadow growled.

"We got bored." Sonic shrugged.

"Idiots." Shadow mumbled and continued towards the bedroom. "I'll be back to sleep." Shadow said as he headed back out to the living room.

"I know you will." Blaze said pulling the covers up.

Shadow came into the living room, to see that his retarded "Friends" were playing his new Halo game. He walked over and shut the PS3 off. Then he shut the T.V. off.

"Now let's do this the nice way since I am exhausted. Leave or I will shoot you all." Shadow said.

"I'm leaving." Tails said as he walked out of the door. Knuckles followed close behind. Sonic, he stayed on the couch.

"Sonic, leave now." Shadow growled,

"Make me." He said.

**Later…. In the hospital again, **

"Maybe, I should've left." Sonic asked himself.

"Now Sonic, I want you to use this morning and night to clean out the gunshot wound. Please don't do anything stupid." The doctor said handing Sonic a bottle of wound cleansing stuff. **(I didn't know what to put.)**

"Thanks" Sonic said and walked out of the hospital alone.

**Back with Shadow….. **

"He should've left." Rouge said.

Shadow was too busy cleaning his gun to answer. "I'm hitting the sack. Micka can sleep with Harley on the spare bed. You can sleep in the spare bedroom." Shadow said and headed towards his bed.

"Thanks Shadow." Rouge said and headed off to her bedroom for a couple of days.

Shadow walked into the room and saw Blaze was asleep. The gun firing didn't even make her flinch. He walked to his side of the bed, crawled under the covers, and fell asleep. He was just hoping nothing was going to wake him up.

**I know it is a short chapter, but bear with me. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for your reviews and remember ENJOY! **

**Shadazefan14**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**End of Scourge and Mephiles, Beginning of a Cranky Wife.**

Shadow rolled over in his sleep and found Blaze's side of the bed was cold. Freaking out, Shadow practically jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. There he saw Blaze and Rouge chit chatting over something with a cup of coffee. They stopped when Shadow ran in.

"Is everything okay?" Blaze asked.

"If you considering flipping out that your side of the bed is cold, running out here to find that you're up, and look like a total mess in front of company. Yeah I'm fine." Shadow said.

"Your quills are totally messed up. Hate to say it but you look like the black and red version of Sonic." Of course as Rouge said that, Sonic came in.

"Hey, do I know you?" He asked.

Shadow turned around and glared at Sonic.

"Why are you here?" He growled.

"Oh snap, Shadow, what happened to you quills?" Sonic asked.

"He just got up, Sonic." Blaze said as Rouge helped her stand up.

"Oh, I see." Sonic said. "I just came by to see if the girls wanted to sit and play."

"Well, R.J. is more than welcome to come, but you need to start knocking." Blaze said as she sat back down with the help of Rouge.

"Okay, I'll be back." Sonic said and left.

"I'm going to get ready before Faker comes back." Shadow mumbled and headed back into the bedroom.

"He's a mess." Rouge said sitting back down.

"Yep." Was all Blaze said before sipping on her coffee again.

Harley came in with Micka pushing her.

"Good morning girls." Blaze said.

"Mommy, can we wach cartoons, pwease?" Harley asked.

"Go ahead." Blaze said as the girls scurried to the television. They put on some Looney Toons. They heard a knock on the door, but Shadow was already there.

"Hello." He answered.

He was greeted with a punch square in the face. When he shook his head to get his vision back, Silver stood on the porch.

"Great, you again. I should just kick your butt right now and get it over with." Shadow growled.

Silver glared at Shadow but didn't move a muscle. Shadow motioned Rouge to get his pistol. Rouge ran into the bedroom and loaded his pistol and snuck it behind him.

"One bullet can't stop three of us, Shadow." Silver chuckled.

"Where are the other two?" Shadow demanded.

"Inside your house already." Silver said.

Shadow felt fear run down his spine. He really hopped Blaze could fight. He turned slightly to look into the house but also keep an eye on Silver. A gunshot pierced through the air. No scream.

Shadow turned and saw Scourge lying on the floor, dead. He looked up and saw that Blaze was holding her pistol, the one he insisted her getting. Lowering the pistol, Blaze put another round in. Mephiles was eye to eye with Blaze. Another gunshot pierced through the air. This time Rouge was holding her gun. A black dot appeared in-between Mephiles eyes.

The dark form of Mephiles fell onto the floor. Shadow turned to Silver. Fear swept across his features. He had no back up anymore.

"There goes your plan, guess you didn't think the girls will be armed now would you?" Shadow smirked.

"I…I." Silver shuttered.

Then he disappeared in a flash of cyan.

"Shadow, come and drag these two out into the back yard. I'll call **G.U.N **here." Blaze said as she picked up her phone.

Shadow came in and dragged the bodies out into the back yard.

In about ten minutes investigators came. The walked straight the bodies.

"Shadow, how were they killed?" A brown hedgehog asked.

"They were shot ma'am." Shadow answered.

"What were they doing?" She asked.

"Attacking us." Shadow answered.

"Okay, commander wants us to take them to him." She barked out to the guys who supposed to be handling the dead guys.

They went out of the gate with the two dead bodies. Shadow shook his head and headed inside. Rouge was scrubbing up the mess and Blaze was helping.

"So, are we in trouble?" Blaze asked.

"No." Shadow said and looked up at the girls who didn't even hear the guns fire.

"We aren't safe yet. Silver is still on the prowl." Blaze said as she tried to get up, but she just couldn't find the strength.

Shadow came over and helped her up into her chair.

"I feel helpless." Blaze pouted.

"Oh come on, just because you can't pick yourself up doesn't mean you should feel helpless." Shadow said sitting down beside her. "Besides, if you were helpless, you probably wouldn't have killed Scourge."

"I guess, you got a point." Blaze said.

**Five Months later…**

**(I just wanted to skip) **

Shadow didn't know how much more he could take. Blaze was as cranky as ever. She wanted this and she wanted that. He hated pregnant women.

"Shadow, where's the chocolate?" Blaze growled.

There she goes again. Shadow sighed to himself.

"I don't know." He said, sitting on the couch.

Harley came walking in. She was back to her normal self. She was walking and being herself.

"Why is mommy cranky?" Harley asked.

"I guess she is in a bad mood." Shadow said.

"Oh." Harley said sitting down next to him.

"Shadow, I asked you once now I am asking again, where is all the dang chocolate?" Blaze snapped.

"I don't know. I certainly didn't eat it." Shadow said standing up to face his cranky wife.

She glared at him. "Well then, go buy more Mr. Ultimate Life Form." She growled.

"Okay." Shadow said taking Harley with him.

He was on the brinks of pulling his quills clear off his head. He strapped Harley's helmet on and hopped on the bike. He drove off to Rouge's. Rouge was on the front porch, sitting with Knuckles on the porch swing, when Shadow showed up. He unstrapped Harley's helmet and Harley took off to Micka.

Shadow walked up to Rouge.

"How's Blaze?" Rouge asked.

"I want to die in a hole somewhere." Shadow said sitting in a chair across from them.

"Oh crap man, is she that bad?" Knuckles asked.

"I want this and I want that. Where's this, get off your lazy bum. Do this and DO that." Shadow pretended to be Blaze.

"Oh come on Shadow. You can handle her." Rouge said.

"Handle her, I think I hearing things. I can handle most things, but I can't handle my cranky wife." Shadow mumbled. "She won't even cook dinner for me anymore. I mean I work my tail end off and I get to come home to 'Make your own supper'."

"Well if you need anything, just call. Speaking of which here comes your cranky wife right now." Rouge said.

Sure enough Blaze pulled up into the driveway. She hopped out and slammed the door.

"Uh Shadow, how's life." Knuckles started a quick conversation for Shadow.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, I thought you were heading to the store. This doesn't look like a store to me." Blaze growled.

"I was dropping Harley off." Shadow made up a lie.

Blaze walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "LIER." She hissed.

Blaze grabbed Shadow's ear and drug him to his bike.

"Maybe she is that bad." Rouge said watching Blaze yell at Shadow.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Shadow said as he hopped on his bike and drove off.

"No more children." Knuckles said as he watched Shadow speed off.

"Knuckie why not?" Rouge pouted.

"I don't want to put up with that." He said watching Blaze drive back to the house.

"Okay, I guess."

Blaze pulled up into the drive way. She slammed the door shut and headed into their bedroom. Blaze broke down in tears.

"I have turned into a monster." Blaze cried.

She couldn't help it, she just seemed mad all the time. She was afraid that she was going to get someone hurt. Why couldn't control herself? She heard the door open. She stood up and saw Shadow walked in.

Blaze walked out towards him and hugged him. Shadow hugged her back. He knew Blaze couldn't help herself. He was learning to re-deal with this.

"I'm sorry." Blaze mumbled.

"I know you are." Shadow said.

"I just wish that I could control all of this." Blaze cried.

"Blaze, I know you can't help it. Sometimes Harley just needs to go to Rouge's place for a while." Shadow said kissing her forehead.

"How's your face?" Blaze asked.

"Hurts but there isn't a mark." Shadow answered. "Here's your chocolate."

"I don't want it." Blaze said sitting on the couch.

'WHAT! I went all the way to the store and she doesn't want it?!' Shadow's mind screamed but he ignored it and set it on the counter. He joined her on the couch.

"Sorry for making you waste gas." Blaze giggled.

"It's okay." He said as he pulled her into a long passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The News and the Best Dinner Night Ever.**

Blaze and Shadow sat on the couch making out, when Sonic the Hedgehog himself came running through.

"Shadow, I was just…. Crap, did I interrupt?" Sonic asked staring at Blaze and Shadow.

Blaze and Shadow quickly broke and glared at Sonic.

"What the heck does it look like? Haven't we told you that you need to start knocking?" Shadow growled.

"About that…. I'm sorry but Eggman has a new partner." Sonic said.

"What are you talking about?" Blaze asked standing up with Shadow.

"Well as usual, I was battling Eggman when he told me he has a new partner. You probably know who it is." Sonic explained.

"Silver." Blaze and Shadow growled.

"Yeah, he beat my butt; I mean he literally picked me up and through me." Sonic said.

"He had no other choices, After Mephiles and Scourge died, he had no back up. I don't know what made him choose Eggman; I mean we can easily beat Eggman." Blaze said.

"But Blaze, now he has the power that Silver possesses, he can create stronger weapons." Shadow said putting his hand on her back.

"Oh, I see." Blaze said.

"Watch your backs." Sonic said heading out the door.

"For the first time in your life, you actually had something important to say." Blaze mumbled.

"Really, thanks I guess." Sonic said leaving.

Blaze shook her head and headed into the kitchen for the chocolate. Shadow came up behind her and put his hand on her back.

"Thanks Shadow." Blaze said leaning back to kiss him.

"Anything thing for you." Shadow grinned.

Blaze shook her head and grabbed a piece and popped it in her mouth. The taste of sweet, dark chocolate filled her mouth. Shaking her head she turned around to Shadow.

"What do you want for supper?" She asked.

Shadow's eyes widen. "You're actually going to make me supper?" He asked

"Yes silly, what do you want?" She asked again.

"Why don't we just go out to eat?" Shadow smirked.

"Shadow, I am offering to make you supper. Now you don't want it?" Blaze snapped.

Shadow glared at Blaze, and Blaze glared right back. Whoever won was making supper. Blaze started cracking up laughing.

"Okay, you win. Where are we eating?" Blaze asked.

"Hmm, it's a surprise. Now get ready." Shadow grinned.

"Okay." Blaze smiled and headed into the bedroom.

Five minutes later Blaze came out wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a white shirt with a black laced coat. Her hair was down and put in curls. She had a light shade of purple eye shadow and mascara.

"Ready?" Blaze asked.

Shadow's jaw dropped. Even at five months pregnant she still looked beautiful.

"Yes, let's go." Shadow said as he headed out the door.

He held opened the door and shut when Blaze hopped in. Starting the car he headed to Rouge's house.

"Why are we heading to Rouge's?" Blaze asked.

"Because Rouge and Knuckles are coming with." Shadow said.

"Who will be watching the girls?"

"Faker and his wife."

"Oh, okay." Blaze said as they pulled up into the driveway.

Shadow opened the door and Blaze stepped out. Shadow placed his hand on her back and lead her to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

"Hey, glad you guys came." Knuckles said glaring at Blaze.

"What did I do?" Blaze asked.

"You better not throw a hissy fit." He snapped.

"Look buddy, I can beat you butt right now. She won't throw a hissy fit. She is okay now, we have already apologized. Deal with it." Shadow growled and stepped in.

"Okay, I'll go and get Rouge." He said walking into one of the bedrooms.

He came back out holding Rouge's hand.

Rouge was wearing a sparkling aqua dress with a slit up the side showing her thigh. It was strapless and she was wearing black heels.

"My Blaze, you look wonderful." Rouge commented.

"Thanks." Blaze smiled.

They walked out to their cars and drove off the restaurant when a loud crashing came from behind them. Shadow adjusted the rear view mirror and growled at the sight.

"He doesn't know when enough is enough does he?" Shadow growled.

Blaze turned around in her seat and gasped at the sight.

"What are we going to do?" Blaze asked turning back around.

"I'm going to do this." Shadow said as he drifted around a corner. He slammed on the gas and sped off, leaving the city limits.

Eggman's vehicle type thingy, caught up with them. It swung a giant fist at the car. Before it could hit the car, Shadow slammed on the brakes, doing a sliding stop. Eggman's vehicle kept going and crashed into a building.

Blaze was clutching to her seat, claws were on the verge of tearing the leather. She was scared to death.

"Are we done?" She asked.

"For now, let's go find Rouge." He said turning around and drove off.

"Ow." Silver said rubbing his head.

"You said that he wouldn't do that." Eggman snapped.

"I didn't know." Silver mumbled stepping out of the wreckage.

He did know, he was hoping Eggman died. He was done trying to get revenge. He joined Eggman a couple months ago, but know he regrets it.

"Silver, help me out. I think my leg is broken." Eggman said.

"Help yourself." Silver said walking away.

**(There you have it. Silver doesn't want revenge anymore. He is going to try to apologize, but is Shadow and Blaze going to let him? Find out in chapter 11. P.s. Sorry for the short chapter.) **


	12. Chapter 11

**Attention, if you don't like Silvamy then don't read this chapter. Thanks for your reviews and always remember ENJOY! Shadazefan14**

**Chapter 11**

**Apology Accepted**

Blaze and Shadow found Rouge's and Knuckle's car flipped over. They drove over to the car and saw Rouge and Knuckles standing there.

"Is everything okay?" Blaze asked while jumping out of the car and running over to them.

"Yeah, everything is okay. We jumped out before it flipped." Knuckles said.

They saw Silver walking down the side walk on the other side.

"Look who it is." Shadow said pulling Blaze to his side.

Silver started towards them but there was sadness in his eyes. Blaze stared in his eyes. She motioned not to attack…..Yet.

"I come here to apologize, not to attack." Silver said.

"What makes us think that we will accept your apology?" Shadow growled.

"Will you just shut up and listen?" Silver snapped.

Shadow glared at Silver and kept his mouth shut.

"About 5 years ago, before we met anyone, I promised Garden that I was going to marry Blaze no matter what. Then about 2 years later you came and I was being stupid by not seeing that didn't Blaze love me. So that's why I didn't seem like a nice guy." Silver paused then continued.

"When I found out about you and Blaze, I was jealous. So since then I wanted you to feel me pain but figured out that revenge isn't right."

"You're just figuring that out?" Blaze growled.

"When I joined Eggman, I figured it out." Silver sighed.

Knuckles and Rouge sat there glaring at Silver the whole time while he was talking.

"Will you please accept my apology?" Silver asked.

"Guys Eggman is….. Silver?!" Sonic said as he came running.

"Silver, I don't know if I can trust you. I mean you nearly killed Harley and you made me feel horrible." Blaze growled

"Blaze please." Silver begged.

"Shadow, take me home." Blaze said walking to the car.

Glared at Silver then followed his wife to the car. Rouge and Knuckles walked home because it was just down the block. Sonic sat there with Silver, listening to Shadow speed off.

"I said everything and they still don't trust me." Silver said sitting on the bus bench.

"Well Blaze and Shadow are just really hard people to gain trust with, especially if you have done something in the past to them. Shadow is just a stone head. It took me forever to sort of gain his trust; he still doesn't trust me because I am a faker to him." Sonic said sitting down next to Silver.

"I know I have done so much wrong but I really want to be friends with Blaze again. I miss her smile and her laugh." Silver said.

"Well if you're looking for a smile, you won't get one right now."

"Yeah I know, I wish I known sooner that she was pregnant. I wouldn't have stabbed her is I knew."

"Well, I have a family to take care of. Go visit Amy; she would love to hear that you aren't bad anymore. She told me to keep it a secret but, she really liked you before you were bad. Prove to her that you aren't and maybe she will love you again." Sonic said and was off in a flash.

Silver though about what Sonic said. The first thing he did was run to Amy's house. The pink house with the white trim was easy to find. The lawn was cut recently and a table was being repainted. Silver walked up to the door and rung the bell.

"Coming." Amy yelled as she rushed down stairs.

She took a look in the peep hole and saw Silver standing out there. She gasped. Is he going to kill her? She opened the door and answerd.

"Hey Amy, can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure, come on in." Amy said letting him inside.

Everything was either Silver's color or pink. Silver shook his head and walked to the table and sat down.

"What's bothering you? Aren't you supposed to be getting revenge?" Amy asked.

"No. I can't do that anymore. I have to accept the fact that Blaze doesn't love me and she is happy with Shadow." Silver answered.

Amy saw a new man in Silver. No more evil, now more revenge. She saw someone who just wants to be loved and not tossed away.

"Silver, have you tried apologizing?" She asked.

"They don't trust me anymore. I have tried but they left me saying that they lost their trust." He answered.

"Oh, well is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Sonic told me that you had a crush on me before I turned bad." Silver smirked.

"WHAT!?" Amy jumped out of her seat.

"He told me that you wanted to keep it a secret, but he told me anyways."

"Well that blue hero is going to end up in the hospital tonight." Amy growled.

"Well, do you still have that crush on me?" Silver asked.

"Yes, but are you sure that you apologized?" Amy's cheeks went from light pink to deep red.

"Positive, they drove off leaving me and Sonic alone. That was when I figured out that you had a crush on me." Silver said standing up next to Amy.

Amy looked up at Silver. "What about you, do you have a crush on me?"

Silver's cheeks went red. "I…um…. Yes Amy Rose, I do."

Amy leaned into Silver as he leaned into her. Their lips mad contact. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and Silver's arms found their way to her hips. From there on they didn't care what was going on around them. They knocked pictures off the walls and made lamps fall over.

When they broke they were on the couch. Silver was on top staring into Amy's emerald green eyes. "I love you Amy Rose." He whispered.

"I love you to Silver the Hedgehog." She whispered then pulled his head down to kiss him again.

Shadow drove to Sonic's place to pick up Harley and Micka, because Knuckles couldn't get there. Pulling into the driveway, he saw Sonic was on the bottom of a child dog pile. Shadow stepped out and everyone ran to him. Before Harley ran to Shadow, she kicked Sonic's private spot. Then she ran off like nothing happened.

Shadow chuckled and picked Harley up.

"Now where did you learn that?" Shadow asked.

"Mommy tat me." Harley grinned.

"She did, did she?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah."

Sonic stood up and hobbled over to Shadow.

"She has a hard kick. Did she get her power from you or Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"Probably me." Shadow chucked.

He heard someone walking on the side walk. Shadow turned around and saw Amy with Silver. Amy looked furious and Silver… He was just happy Silver. Amy came up to Sonic and looked him right in the eyes. She brought out her Piko Piko Hammer and squashed Sonic with it.

"That's what you get for telling me secret to Silver." She said.

"Wait, how did you find out I told Silver?" He asked.

"He told me dumb a-butt." She said watching her language around the children.

"Miss Amy." Harley said as she reached for Amy.

"Hey Harley, who are you." She said grabbing Harley.

"Good." Harley giggled then spotted Silver.

Amy put her down because that was what she wanted. Harley then walked over to Silver and kicked his private spot.

"Ouch." Shadow, Sonic and Amy said at the same time.

Silver's eyes seemed to bulge out of his skul; for five seconds then he fell on the sidewalk.

"Ouch." He said.

Blaze came out of the car and Stared at Silver who was lying on the ground.

"Did Halrey kick him?" She asked.

Shadow nodded his head and stared at Silver. Harley went back over to Silver and sat down by him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yep, I'm just fine." He said sitting up.

Blaze and Shadow watch their young girl bond with Silver. Maybe they could trust him. If Amy could trust him, maybe they should.

"Should we?" Blaze whispered to Shadow.

"If I can get my beatings out of him, yeah. It wouldn't be fair to Knuckles and Sonic if I haven't got my beatings out of him." Shadow whispered back.

"Silver, come here. We need to talk." Blaze said as they headed into the backyard where no one can hear them.

"Yes?" He asked.

Blaze took a deep breath then started. "Watching you bond with our daughter after she got her beatings out of you, made us come to the conclusion that we can trust you. There is only one more thing you have to do." Blaze said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You have a ten second head start to get away from Shadow. He needs to get his beatings out of you. It wouldn't be fair to Knuckles and Sonic if you don't get you beatings." Blaze said winking at Shadow.

"WHAT!?" Silver jumped back.

"Time starts…..Now." Blaze winked and counted down.

Silver took off out of the backyard and zoomed past Sonic.

"Shadow is getting his beatings." Sonic said and sure enough Shadow came around the corner after Silver.

Silver ran into the park across the street and noticed Shadow wasn't behind him, but as soon as he stopped Shadow tackled him to the ground.

"Ouch." Blaze, Amy, and Sonic said at the same time as they watched Silver helplessly lose against Shadow.

10 minutes later Shadow came walking back without a cut or bruise. Silver on the other hand was bruised up and cuts were all over.

"Why did Shadow do that?" Amy asked.

"Silver doesn't have the mouth like Sonic and Knuckles does, he has to get at least one beating in him." Blaze explained.

"Well at least he didn't end up in the hospital." Sonic mumbled. "Oh Amy did you know Blaze is pregnant?"

Both Amy and Blaze glared at him.

"Um, yeah. I mean can't you visibly tell?" Amy said.

"That's the reason why he was in the hospital months ago." Blaze said.

"Oh yeah I remember, Shadow broke your arm." Amy laughed along with Blaze.

"Not funny, I have pains still." Sonic mumbled.

"So you do you guys trust me?" Silver asked as he stumbled around.

"I always have, I was just playing hard to get." Blaze smiled and hopped in the car with Harley and Micka.

"I got my eye on you." Shadow said hopping into the car and leaving Silver, Amy and Sonic in the driveway.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**4 Months Later.**

Blaze, Amy and Rouge were knee deep in a conversation while Silver, Knuckles and Shadow were busy playing Shadow the Hedgehog. Silver was waiting for his turn.

"Ever since Shadow made a game, I can't get Knuckles away from the TV. He won't even come and sit at the dinner table." Rouge complained.

"I can't get Shadow away from the TV either, and I'm supposed to be having his child. He doesn't even answer my questions half the time." Blaze said looking at Shadow.

"I didn't let Silver get the game. Knowing him, he probably never leave the house." Amy glared at Silver.

"I heard that." Silver said not even looking at them.

"I bet you did." Amy rolled her eyes.

"I can make them stop watch." Blaze said standing up and started towards them.

Blaze walked over to the TV set and turned off the console.

"What was that for?" Knuckles asked.

"I can't handle you wife's complaining, I suggest you go make her stop." Blaze snapped.

"Okay I'm going cranky." Knuckles said standing up and walking towards Rouge.

Silver followed behind going to sit by Amy. Blaze turned her attention back to Shadow. "Your wife is going to have your baby soon and don't even answer me when I'm talking to you. So guess what Mr. Ultimate Life form this…" Blaze said taking out the game disc and showed it to him. "will be taken away for a while."

"Blaze come on, I answer your questions, some times. Please let me have it back." Shadow moaned.

Blaze turned her back to him then motioned for Rouge and Amy to come over.

"Fine you can have it back, after we play for a while." Blaze smirked.

"WHAT?! No way. This is one game I don't want you playing. I mean, there is just some things you don't need to be seeing." Shadow tried getting her to change her mind but epically failed.

"No way, I'm playing this game and that is final." Blaze growled.

Shadow backed off and headed towards the table. Blaze put the disc back in and sat down on the couch with Amy and Rouge. They started playing multiplayer.

"Okay, whoever wins keeps the remote and loser passes it on, deal?" Blaze asked.

They both nodded and went into epic battle mode. First it was Blaze against Rouge.

"Okay Shadow, I bet you about $50 that they have no clue how to play." Knuckles said.

"I take you up on that." Shadow nodded.

The girls started laughing their butts off. The boys didn't know that they taught themselves how to play.

"I win." Blaze said.

Knuckles jaw dropped, then started pulling out $50 and handed it to Shadow.

"Shadow I challenge you." Blaze smirked as Rouge walked over and handed him the remote.

Shadow came over and sat next to her. "You know I'm going to win right?" He said.

"Really, I think I'm going to win." Blaze grinned and started the game.

Within 1 minute Shadow as defeated by his own wife. "I win again." Blaze smirked.

"How… You…. How do you know how to play?" Shadow struggled for words.

"When you are off at work and Harley is asleep, us girls sit and play." Blaze explained and Shadow stood up leaving.

Harley and Micka came out of the bedroom and Amy quickly turned the TV off.

"Can we watch cartoons?" Harley asked. "Yeah, here you go." Blaze said changing the channel to Looney Tunes.

She stood up and headed towards the kitchen table, when she felt something warm slide down her leg and on to the floor. She knew all too well what that was. A contraction followed.

"Shadow….. It's coming!" Blaze cried as another contraction hit her body.

Shadow stood up and ran to her. "Come on let's get you to the hospital." Shadow said as he helped her to the car.

**Later in the hospital…. **

Shadow sat outside the door of the delivery room, listening to the shrieks and screams of his wife. He hated that sound; it seemed to pierce through his ears. Nurses were scrabbling about, and doctors flew in and out of the room. Then all the screaming stopped. Fear ran down his spine as he thought that Blaze might have died.

"Shadow, congratulations. You have a beautiful little girl." One of the doctors said allowing him into the room.

He walked over to Blaze's side, wrapped up in a pink blanket was the new member of the family. Her eyes were just like his, but instead of red eyes, she had beautiful golden eyes just like her mother. Her fur was lilac, like Blaze, she had a headful of black hair with crimson red highlights. Her tail was short and stumpy like his and she had a white patch on her stomach.

Blaze looked up at him "Was this worth all of my crankiness?" She asked.

"It is worth every last drop." He said as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"What should we name her?"

"I don't know." Shadow shook his head.

"What about Julie?"

"Perfect."

"Is Rouge and them here?" Blaze asked.

"No doubt, if they are do you want to see them?"

"Two at a time." Blaze answered then turned her attention back to her baby.

Shadow walked out and saw Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Silver, Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cosmo, Harley, Micka, and R.J. all in the waiting room. News sure does travel fast. He walked in and everyone looked at him.

"Rouge and Knuckles, you guys can come first. Micka and Harley, you two come along." Shadow said heading back into the room.

He walked back in to the room with Rouge, Knuckles, Micka and Harley following close behind. Harley instantly ran over to Blaze and jumped up and down in excitement. Micka saw Julie and did the same, so now we have two screaming little girl in the room. Rouge went 'awe' and 'she's so cute'. Then she went on begging Knuckles for another kid, she even went on her knees. Knuckles was being a butt head and kept denying her.

"Okay guys, if you please do this on your own time. I'm really getting a headache." Blaze mumbled.

"Yes Blaze." They said and took Micka out of the room with them.

Everyone came in and out. Finally everyone left but Rouge, Knuckles, and Micka.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Rouge asked.

"Maybe some chocolate. I'm really not hungry." Blaze smiled.

"Okay." Rouge sais and sent Knuckles to get the food.

Micka and Harley finally passed out on the floor, so Shadow and Rouge picked them up and put them in the chairs.

"Are you ready to put up with another girl?" Rouge asked.

"I'm ready for everything." Shadow answered.

"Will you be able to handle her?"

"Yes."

"Really, you had a hard time handling Blaze."

"That's true." Blaze added in.

Shadow rolled his eyes. He stood up and headed towards Blaze again. He loved both of his daughters. He was hoping for a boy and look what he got, a cute, adorable little girl. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Remember when I had Harley?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to go through that again." Shadow said as he thought back on their first child.

**FLASHBACK…. **

"Shadow, my water broke!" Blaze shrieked.

"Let's get you to the hospital then." Shadow said jumping out of bed.

It was 1:00 in the morning. He was exhausted and he wasn't in the mood to go to the hospital. He pulled in and helped Blaze inside. From there on the doctors took her. Shrieks and screams were heard from the waiting room where Shadow paced impatiently. He was shaking in his own skin and people in the waiting room could even tell.

Rouge sat there holding little Micka. Knuckles watched Shadow pace back and forth; his eyes never left Shadow's body.

"Shadow you should sit, otherwise you are going to wear the soles of your shoes off." Rouge said looking up at Shadow.

"Sit, SIT! How can I sit? I am nearly jumping out of my skin. Can't you see?" Shadow said as he continued to pace.

"Dude, really. I think you just need to sit." Sonic joined in.

"Faker, I'm not going to sit. So just keep your mouth shut, go it?" Shadow snapped.

"We should leave him alone." Sally said.

"Shadow, you can come in and see you beautiful daughter." Amy said as she led Shadow to the room.

Once Shadow saw all the doctors and nurses gone he pretty much busted through the doors to Blaze's side. He looked down at his daughter. She had lilac fur, with lilac hair. There were black highlights in her hair. She had huge ruby eyes much like himself. Then she had the stumpy hedgehog tail.

"She's beautiful." Shadow said.

"Isn't she? I was thinking Harley, for her name. What do you think?" Blaze asked.

"I think it's perfect." Shadow said and just as he said that Faker came flying through the door.

"Shadow, your bike is gone." He panted.

"Faker, where did you put it?" Shadow growled.

"Nowhere. I was driving home and your bike was gone." Sonic lied.

"Faker, bring Rouge here." Shadow growled.

Rouge came through the doors. "Where did faker put my bike?" Shadow snapped.

"He crashed it in a ditch. To hide the evidence he put it in the creek." Rouge explained.

Shadow went through the door, leaving his wife dumb folded.

"Hmph, I guess his bike is more important than me." Blaze snorted.

That is how a big fight erupted and Shadow lost painfully.

**END OF FLASHBACK…. **

Shadow shook his head at that memory. He learned that his bike can wait, even if it means letting it blow up into pieces.

"Here's your chocolate." Knuckles said handing her a Hersey's Chocolate Bar.

"Thanks Knuckles." Blaze said as she set it on the table next to her. "You guys can leave; you have done enough for us."

"I'm leaving when your leaving. That is exactly what you told me." Rouge said.

"Okay, I said that." Blaze sighed in defeat.

Blaze's eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep just like her daughters did.

**Next Morning….. **

Shadow sat there awake at Blaze's side the whole night. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep.

"Good morning Shadow." Blaze whispered.

"Good morning beautiful." Shadow whispered back trying not to wake up Knuckles, Rouge, Micka and Harley.

Blaze looked at him and saw he was mentally and physically tired. "Were you up all night?" Blaze asked.

"You could say that." Shadow answered.

"Well when we get home today, you are going straight to bed." Blaze said.

The doctor crept in, so he wouldn't disturb the others and handed Shadow a paper to sign saying they were free to go.

"Amy wanted to see you, is it okay?" He asked taking the paper back from Shadow.

"Yeah, as long as she is quiet." Blaze answered.

"Okay, I'll tell her." He said and left.

Five minutes later Amy crept on in.

"Hey little cutie." She said to Julie.

"Isn't she a doll?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, she is just too cute."

Shadow sat there and listened to the girls whisper to one another. About 10 minutes later, Amy left.

"Well, let's head home." Blaze said

"I'll wake Rouge and them up." Shadow said as he stood up and woke everybody up, but the little girls.

"Ready to head home?" Rouge asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes let's head." Shadow said picking up Harley.

They all headed out to the cars, Rouge and Blaze said goodbye before hopping in separate cars.

Shadow pulled into the driveway. He helped Blaze out then grabbed Harley. He brought Harley into her room then followed Blaze into Julie's nursery. Blaze laid the sleeping Julie in her crib and leaned against Shadow.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you to Blaze." Shadow whispered back then the watched there little girl sleep in the crib.

**Chapter 13 coming soon. Stay tuned and thanks for your reviews. Always remember ENJOY! **

**Shadazefan14**


End file.
